Precious Potter
by dreamergirl44
Summary: Lily Potter shocked the wizarding world when she didn't end up in Gryffindor house like the rest of her family. This is the story of how she went her own way though Hogwarts, breaking out of her families shadow and making her own name.
1. Where You Belong

**Where You Belong**

'Lily, if you don't get down here in the next two minutes you're going to make everyone miss the train!'

Lily sighed and gazed at herself in the mirror one last time. She wore her normal muggle clothes with her dark red hair hanging down her shoulders in straight lines. Today was the day that Lily would finally get to join her brothers at Hogwarts. She was 11 years old, yet staring at her reflection felt more like a child than ever. She thought she was plain and wished every day that she could look more like her mother however, Lily realized that standing in front of her mirror wasn't going to make her suddenly beautiful. Sighing once more, grabbed her new wand and left her room closing the door behind her.

When Lily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen she saw all of her family gathered by the front door. Her dad was smiling at her although he looked a sad knowing his little girl was finally going off to Hogwarts. Her mother on the other hand looked slightly irritated at Lily for keeping them all waiting.

'There you are, and here I was thinking we'd be waiting on your brothers. Honestly, what took you so long?' Ginny queried.

'Sorry Mum, I was just checking to make sure I had everything.'

Her mother softened at this knowing her daughter was really just nervous about going off to school for the first time.

'Well if you've forgotten anything your father and I can post it to you, okay?'

'Thanks Mum'

'Can we go now, all my mates are going to be waiting for me?' James moaned.

At this Harry glanced at his watch and opened the door so they could all walk towards the apparition point. Harry had placed a spell on all the trunks so they had all shrunk and could easily be carried. Lily bent down and picked up her the cage with her new barn owl Seren inside and went to follow her brothers outside. Her eldest brother James looked exactly like her father did when he was a teenager. Her other brother was a healthy mix of both her parents with Albus receiving her dad's striking green eyes. Lily on the other hand had red hair darker than the normal Weasley colour and that was pretty much where the similarities ended with her and her parents. She had her mothers lips if you looked closely and her fathers eye shape, but other than that you couldn't tell she was related to them.

She grabbed onto her mother's arm as her brothers took hold of their fathers and then felt a tugging sensation as her mother side-along apparated her to an alley way near King Cross Station. Lily using her free hand reached up and smoothed her hair down before chasing after her mother at a fast pace to reach the platform before 11.

After all the goodbyes had been said Lily and her cousins Hugo and Roxanne made their way onto the platform and took seats in the first empty compartment they could find. They were sure that some of their other cousins would come and find them at some point in the train ride but for now, they were all content with a quieter environment. Lily, Roxanne and Hugo had been inseparable since they were all very young. Hugo and Lily's parents were all best friends before they were born but with Roxanne's brother Fred being James's partner in crime Roxanne was drafted into their friendship group before they were out of diapers.

'If you could choose any house to be in which would it be?' Roxanne asked Hugo and Lily.

'Gryffindor.' Hugo stated without a second thought.' It's where everyone in our family has been, it just feels right. I want to continue the legacy, you know? What about you Lil?'

Lily hesitated, she had no idea what house she wanted to be in and this made her nervous.

'Honestly, I don't know. I always thought I'd know by now but I really don't. I guess I'll just be happy wherever the hat puts me'.

They all sat in silence for a while after this mulling Lily's words over. They all heard their aunts and uncles talking about how the hat took your preference into consideration when it picked your house for you but what if you had no preference.

'No matter what happens though, even if we end up in different houses we'll still be best friends' Roxanne told the others and they all nodded.

For all the other cousins on the train it was a relaxing journey. Their fate's had been decided in their first years so they now had nothing to worry about. For the three first years they spent the rest of the train ride in near silence only speaking when they shared out their sweets, as they waited nervously for the sorting ceremony.

Lily thought to herself as she sat in the compartment about where she would end up. She didn't see herself as anything special. To all the others around her Lily was in a sense the perfect child. She was talented at whatever she did, she could fly, she was smart, she was beautiful for her age yet Lily saw none of this. She was her own worst enemy and everyone else knew this but her.

Lily woke to her brother Albus gently shaking her awake. 'Lil, we're here you need to get up now,'

Groggily wiping the sleep from her eyes Lily gathered her things and was soon standing side by side in her Hogwarts robes beside Roxanne and Hugo. Hagrid was grinning down at the three of them and in a booming voice yelled out 'Firs-Years, Firs-years! Follow me!'

Hagrid was a frequent visitor to the Potters home, the Cottage so all three cousins knew him well. They instantly felt a little less nervous as they clambered into a boat that would take them to Hogwarts. Lily had heard all of her family's stories about Hogwarts and thought she was fully prepared for it. But as they sat in the boats she felt her mouth open slightly in awe and the incredible castle in front of her.

'Wow' Hugo said

'Yeah, I never thought it'd be this big' Lily murmured

'Neither.' Roxanne agreed.

They were led from the boats up to the castle when they arrived. As they stood in the entrance hall Lily tried to distract herself from the sickening feeling that was taking over her body form nerves. She counted to five and then let out a deep breathe that she had been holding in. Glancing around her Lily saw nervous faces everywhere. Lily didn't want her brothers to think that she was weak or scared so she took another deep breathe and held her head up higher before they were called into the Great Hall.

Lily stood in the middle of the pack of first years at the front of the wall. Her eyes had roamed the Hall searching for the grinning faces of her brothers as she walked past them. The First years collected at the front of the hall and began to listen as her Uncle Neville, Professor Longbottom began to speak.'Here at Hogwarts, there are four Houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin, whilst you stay at Hogwarts your house will be your family. You will eat together, complete classes together and share dorm rooms. Each house takes great pride in its successes so rule breaking will be frowned upon not only by staff but by your fellow pupils.

The sort ceremony began soon after Neville finished his speech and before Lily knew it her name was called.

'Potter, Lily'

The hall went silent as people waited to see if the final potter would live up to her family's house status. Lily walked with short but purposeful footsteps up to the stool at the front of the hall in the middle and sat down. She took a deep breath and then waited.

'Well look what we have here, a female Potter. 'The hat started. 'You're not the same as your brothers though are you. You're not the same as your father either. You are different.' The hat paused for a moment and Lily took another breath before the hat continued. 'You want to stand out. You don't want to be in the shadow for the rest of your life do you? Hmmm, I know where to put you.' Lily took one more breath and wiped her hands on her skirt.

'SLYTHERIN'

Lily froze on the chair and looked up at her brother's horrified faces. She got shakily to her feet and started to walk to the far end of the hall. Not a single person clapped for her. She brushed past Hugo and Roxanne who just stared at her. Lily had no idea what to think. So she held her head up high and walked to the end of the table and sat down. The silence in the room was deafening but eventually the sorting ceremony continued. Lily didn't pay any more attention to the ceremony except for noting that Hugo and Roxanne both went into Gryffindor. She sat in silence until the food began to appear on the table.

Lily thought to herself, there was nothing more that she could do now. She was in Slytherin and she had to except that fact regardless of what anyone else thought. So she put on a bright smile and began to make conversation with those around her. As she glanced up halfway through the meal she noticed her cousins all ate in silence frequently looking over then rapidly looking away when they caught her eye. They looked confused and ashamed but Lily ignored them deciding that if she wanted to make it through Hogwarts she had to find a place in her house and fast.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction, let me know what you think please!**


	2. Different is Always Good

**Different is always Good**

During the course of the meal Lily had begun talking with Fay Nott and Clarissa Goyle. Both were girls with a long line of Slytherin family. Fay had two older brothers, Luke in 3rd year and Joshua in 6th year. Clarissa on the other hand had only one older brother Aaron. No one asked about Lily's family, everyone had sensed the tension enough when Lily had been placed in Slytherin so there was no point dragging it up.

Fay was very quiet compared to Clarissa but it was clear the girls had known each other before they were sorted. They worked well against each other as they overlapped in tastes yet their personalities were polar opposite. Clarissa was loud and extremely opinionated whereas Fay observed people quietly and seemed to understand the unspoken things well.

Both girls accepted Lily into their conversation after Fay initiated things. It was small talk for a while but soon once Clarissa had fully accepted Lily Fay asked the question Lily knew would arrive at some point.

'So what's it feel like to stun the entire school into silence?'

Lily thought about it for a moment and then laughed quietly,

'A little odd I have to admit but, you know I hope everything will work out.'

'When are you going to go and speak with your cousins and sort everything out?' Clarissa asked.

'As far as I'm concerned there should be nothing to sort out, I haven't done anything wrong so if they want to live up to everything our parents taught us then they'd better move on before tomorrow morning.' Lily stated calmly

'Are you kidding, I doubt they'll get over the shock of their life by 7 am tomorrow morning!' Clarissa exclaimed.

'If the promises they made before we got sorted were true then me being in a different house won't matter.

There was silence for a moment before Fay said quietly, 'Lily, those words were said when there didn't seem like a chance in hell that you wouldn't end up in Gryffindor. They were probably thinking Ravenclaw at the worst. But you're in Slytherin and in your cousins eyes, that is so much worse'

Lily didn't answer for a moment instead looking over at her cousins at the other side of the hall, 'I only hope your wrong on this one'

Fay sighed looking at Lily's wistful gaze at her cousins and said softly 'I hope I'm wrong too'

Lily walked into the dorm rooms to find the five poster beds as her parents had described to her except each had green hangings instead of the royal red she had always been told of. This small reminder made Lily feel slightly ill. It was a reminder of how things weren't going to be the same as she had imagined. Her trunk was already in her room and despite everthing that had happened to her, Lily didn't feel too bad. Her bed was between Fay and Clarissa's and she was comforted by the fact that at least some people around her accepted her. Unfortunately not everyone in the dorm was as welcoming as Fay and Clarissa. Megan and Halley shot Lily cold looks across the dorm room and refused to speak to her. Fay looked at them in a disapproving manner but said nothing.

Lily opened her trunk and pulled out a baggy tee-shirt and slipped it on before pulling the drapes to her bed closed. Inside the drapes, she allowed herself to feel bad for a few moments. This wasn't how Lily had imagined her first night at Hogwarts, she had wanted to play games by the common room fire with her cousins and then stay up late talking to Roxy. Instead she had found herself ignoring people's stares with only Fay and Clarissa to speak to.

She wondered what her parents would say. A few years ago her Dad had told Albus that even great people could come out of Slytherin and they would support him no matter what. Lily now found herself questioning these words, would they turn out to be empty promises like her cousins words might be? How would her aunts and uncles react to her sharing a common room with the descendants of their old school rivals? Would things ever be the same again?

Lily decided to close her eyes and see how things went in the morning. Who knew, maybe everything would work out fine. Her cousins would see nothing had changed and the rest of her house would see that Lily only wanted to fit in and do her best. She'd have to show them that just because her family was all in Gryffindor didn't mean that she wasn't meant to be here. The sorting hat put Lily in Slytherin for a reason; she just had to prove to everyone else and even herself, that the hat was right.

Lily woke early the next morning and took her things to the bathroom the girl in the dorm shared and started getting ready for the day. She tied her hair back into a side ponytail and was just heading out of the bathroom when Clarissa had gotten out of bed.

'Wait for me, I'll take less than five minutes and then we can go down to breakfast together, Fay likes to sleep in as late as possible so she won't be up for a while.'

'Okay.' Lily agreed. She liked the idea of not having to sit alone at breakfast, she had thought that perhaps if she went early no one would know she went and sat alone. However being able to go with Clarissa made Lily smile. Lily had never had a friend outside of her family. None of her cousins had been to a muggle primary school because they all showed signs of magic early on so it wasn't safe for them to be around ordinary children. The few exceptions to this were the Scamander twins, Lily's Godmother Luna's sons and Teddy. However in Lily's eyes Teddy was a real brother. He had practically lived with them before he went to Hogwarts. The way Lily saw things was that she had three brothers who all loved and cared for her. Now all she had to see was how much two of those really loved her.

Lily was pulled out of her thoughts by Clarissa grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the dorm room.

'Sleep alright?'

'I've slept better, that's for sure.' Lily answered

Clarissa only laughed in reply. As they were walking through the common room a voice called out to Clarissa

'Rissa, wait up' a teenage boy said as he jogged to catch up. 'How's things?'

'There alright, Aaron, this is Lily Potter, Lily, Aaron my annoying brother' Clarissa said.

'Rissa, I've not been living under a rock. I know who this is. I know you don't think I pay attention at all in life, but there are some things that you really can't miss.' Aaron joked back as they began to walk towards the Great Hall. Lily look slightly startled that Aaron knew who Lily was. At her confusion Aaron replied.

'Lily, I know in the grand scheme of things you probably think you're pretty insignificant. But at the moment, you're Hogwarts gossip. You are the first member of the Potter Weasley crew not to land up in Gryffindor. I mean they practically had your trunk unpacked in the dorm room before the sorting. Then you go and end up in Slytherin and now everyone is curious. They want to know what makes different enough to end up in a house like Slytherin.'

'I'm really not that special or interesting' Lily mumbled with a pink tint rising to her cheeks at the thought of people discussing her.

'Oh but that's where you are wrong Lily' Aaron told her simply.

'How so?'

'If you were smarter than the others than you probably would have ended up in Ravenclaw and people would have accepted it was because you were bright. If you ended up in Hufflepuff people would have assumed a life in the spotlight made you want to blend into the background a little more and people would have accepted it. You, precious, ended up in Slytherin. Slytherin, the house known for doing whatever it takes to get wherever its members want to get to. The house, which I might add produced your father's enemies! By ending up in Slytherin you are showing everyone you are different. Now we just have to show everyone that you are here for a reason.'

'I guess that makes sense' Lily admitted.

'Jeesh way to dump a lot on someone before 7am Aaron!'

'I have my ways' he teased back.

'Okay, I have one question Aaron, why are you talking to me, I mean everyone else except Fay and your sister blanked me last night, why not you as well?'

'Everyone blanked you last night because they don't trust you. I don't blame them, I mean you Dad put relations of most people in this house on trial, and now we have to accept you as one of our own. It's a difficult thing for them to do, and it will take time. The reason I accept you is because you haven't done anything to me yet that makes me nee to dislike you. However, the moment you rat out any quidditch plans to any relations of yours I will turn my back on you' He said the last part as a joke making Lily and Clarissa laugh.

'Aaron you take quidditch way to seriously.' Clarissa told him

'Rissa, shut up. You don't play the sport which means you don't understand how important it is.' Aaron fired back. 'Do you play Lily?'

'Yeah I do actually but first years aren't really meant to be on the team, so I'll probably try out next year.

'You any good? 'Aaron enquired.

'My mum played for the Harpies. My brothers are all quidditch mad, my dad is an insane seeker, I don't think I had a choice not to be good. Quidditch was like a family bonding session in my house. When my brothers were both still at home we'd play every day. My parents built a quidditch pitch at home for Christmas one year. So when I consider how much practice I've had, yeah I'm not bad.'

Aaron burst out laughing at this. 'Well then maybe if I see you fly I can get you on the team then, now that would make an interesting match against Gryffindor, wouldn't it?'

At the mention of her brothers Lily became a little quieter. Clarissa put a hand on her shoulder as they sat down in the hall, 'If things are meant to be, then they are meant to be. You are a Slytherin for a reason, be proud, different is always good.'

Lily smile at Clarissa knowing she was doing her best to make her feel wanted and appreciated, but something inside of her made her think of how much she missed her family.

Aaron wandered off to go and sit with some other 3rd year boys as the girls began to eat. When Lily was finishing up her toast she looked up as a group of chattering students came in, her family. They didn't look at her once. Roxy was the only one who glanced over but looked away before anyone saw.

At this Lily got up and left the hall muttering to herself over and over again 'Be proud, different is always good.'

* * *

**Please review, let me know what you think!**


	3. Tough Guy?

**Tough Guy?**

Lily found herself wandering the corridors that first Saturday morning alone. She has left Clarissa at breakfast alone and felt slightly guilty for it but Lily couldn't face sitting in the Hall whist being ignored by the people who had days ago made up her world.

What good is family, Lily thought when they turn on you the minute you do something different. She didn't really know how to react at the idea of betrayal but the more she walked the more she began to try and ignore the feelings of hurt she was experiencing.

Lily was roaming aimlessly when she turned into an empty corridor. She started to walk down it, her footsteps echoing quietly with every step she took. Lily couldn't help but notice that on the long winding corridor there wasn't a single room- that is until she reached the very end. On the right hand side of the corridor was a small door. The curious nature in Lily took hold of her and she reached out and opened the door.

Lily stepped into what she found was a large and almost empty room. It was dark except for two small windows on the opposite wall. Pulling her wand out Lily muttered the spell she had heard people use all around her for years, 'Lumos'. The room lit up enabling Lily to see in the corner of the room a small upright piano.

Lily's grandfather had kept a small piano out in his shed when Lily was younger and she had always loved sitting on the stool he had built for her and listening to the notes fill the room around her as she pressed the different keys. There were very few bands around so music wasn't something wizards and witches experienced often.

Lily walked over to the dusty old piano and opened the lid. She was amazed to find as she pressed a few keys it was still in tune. She shifted in her seat and then after checking the room was still empty began to sing.

I'm standing on my own

Never thought that I'd be here

Never thought that it'd be like this

I guess that I was wrong

Cause now I am alone

An outcast in my family

What ever happened to those days?

Back before things all changed

Back before when things were perfect

Back when I was happy

What would it take?

To go back to how things were

To just forget that this all happened

To just wake up and start again

To pretend I wasn't different

Cause I'd do anything

'Is that how you really feel?'

Lily jumped at the unexpected voice that filled the room. She turned around and saw a tall blond boy leaning against the doorway. He had a strong jaw and piercing green eyes that stared straight at Lily making her feel nervous.

Lily cleared her throat, 'Yeah, it is.'

'And here's me thinking you were going to be proud for being different.' The boy said.

'I tried to be, but honestly right now I just miss my family.' Lily admitted

'Do you really though?' He questioned

'Yes I do…'

'Here's the thing, I don't think you do miss your family. I think you're embarrassed that your family have turned against you and now you feel betrayed and hurt. You don't actually miss them, but the idea of them. You aren't any different to how you were yesterday morning except for now you'll wear green instead of red, yet they think that's an okay reason to ignore you. If you ask me, that's a pretty shitty family you've got going there.' The boy stated coolly.

'Well I don't ask you. Besides who do you think you are telling me how I feel, you don't know me and I certainly don't know you!' Lily shot back in an icy tone.

'My apologies, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I have the upmost pleasure of sharing classes with your delightful brother Albus and cousins. Oh and I also happen to be the enemy of your entire family. You on the other hand are Lily Potter youngest child of Harry and Ginevra Potter. You are the first Potter to not end up in Gryffindor so basically you let everyone down. Now, you have just been betrayed by your family as a result and are now proceeding to lie to yourself through a beautiful song.'

'You liked my song?' Lily jumped in trying to find something positive about what he had just said.

'Really, I just said all that and that's all you cared about?' Scorpius sighed but walking towards he said 'Yes, I hated the lyrics because they were all lies, but you have a beautiful voice.'

'Well thanks' Lily said.

'So, where did you learn to sing like that?' Scorpius asked.

'I have no idea. I've always loved singing but my family don't even know that I can'

'How can they not know, anyone with ears can tell you can sing?'

'Well, they've never heard me sing before.' Lily admitted quietly.

'Why would you keep something like this hidden from them, you have a real talent.' Scorpius told her seriously.

'I never thought I was any good. I was scared that if they heard me sing they would tell me I wasn't good and then I'd feel the need to stop. Music made me happy so I prevented them from being able to tell me, by never letting them hear.'

'Well that's one crazy way of looking at things. 'Scorpius told her with a smirk.

''It made sense in my head,' Lily defended quickly. 'It also gave me a chance to just get away from everyone else for a while, you know. I'd be able to go off for a walk on my own and just sit in a field and sing and make up my own songs.'

'You liked being alone?'

'It made for a change of scenery.' Lily said sarcastically

'Fair enough I guess, But why music? Surely of all the routes of hobbies you could take how did you decided this was what you wanted to do with your time?' Scorpius asked her.

'Okay this might sound silly, but I wanted something that was just for me.'

'What do you mean?'

'My family is famous. Ever since I was a kid we'd end up in the newspapers for the stupidest things, like when I lost a front tooth, or James got his hair cut. It wasn't because as children we were exceptional or anything, but because of my Dad and all the things he did before I was even alive. My mum took the quidditch route through life, and if I'm honest James will probably follow her. My Dad and older brother Teddy, they went down the auror path with my uncle Ron- Hugo and Albus will probably follow all them. Aunt Hermione and all most of my other aunts and uncles work in the ministry, their kids will follow them. Roxy and Fred will probably end up working for the family chain and then there's me. I didn't want to be seen as a miniature version of my parents. I wanted to do something that no one else in my family could do or had done. I used to think that if I did my own thing I could be seen as my own person instead of another Potter.' Lily paused to take a deep breath. 'Never mind forget I said anything its stupid.'

'That is the first thing you've told me so far that really makes sense. That's what makes you different.'

'What do you mean?' Lily asked in confusion.

'Potter, I'm no fan of your family. I think Albus and James do whatever they can to make the most of your family's name; quite frankly it makes me a little sick. Why should they be held in a higher regard because of who your parents are? You on the other hand, don't want to use your name to get places and that's what is going to make you fit in around here, so I was right.' Scorpius told her with another smirk

'I hope your right!' Lily admitted. 'Okay now it's my turn to ask questions, how did you find me here?'

'Truthfully I wasn't looking for you, I was coming here to practise but you were using the room so I just listened.'

'Practise what?' Lily asked with a confused look on her face.

'Classified information precious' he said in a teasing tone.

'Woah, I told you a secret so now you have to share one too.'

'I didn't realise there were rules in this conversation or I wouldn't have asked you in the first place. But fine, I play the piano and I sing. If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I swear on my mother's life that I will make your life hell.' He said his face suddenly becoming serious.

'I won't tell anyone, but why don't you want them to know?' Lily asked

'Are you serious? I'm the star chaser on the house quidditch team and I have girls drooling all over me. I dress like a rebel, and frustrate the teachers by turning in homework late for no real reason. The whole reputation of a bad boy that I've got going right now would be ruined if they knew I could sing!'

Lily smiled and laughed quietly taking a step towards him, 'So it's an act, the whole tough guy thing?'

'Yes and no, I am rather good looking and I can play quidditch well, but I also happen to like playing the piano…' Scorpius admitted

'And you're modest too!'

'Hush you.' Scorpius joked back

'So can I hear this voice of yours then that you hide away since you've heard mine?'

'One day, if you're lucky.' Scorpius said in a low voice as he took a step closer to her, so there was very little distance between the two.

'When will that day be then?' Lily asked quietly.

'I guess you'll have to wait and see princess.' Scorpius said as he lent forward, kissed her cheek then turned quickly leaving Lily alone in the room. Lily placed a hand on her check and stood there in silence. She didn't understand why a boy she had just met could make her heart beat so fast and why a simple kiss on the cheek had made her feel so giddy.

* * *

**I don't care if you love it or hate it, just let me know! Any feedback helps me become a better writer. **


	4. Coward in the Lion Den

**Coward in the Lion Den**

When Lily returned to the common room later that morning she found Fay and Clarissa sitting on one of the sofas. Fay's legs were stretched out on Clarissa's lap as Clarissa was painting Fay's toe nails a silver colour. Fay on the other hand appeared to be reading one of the third year textbooks Lily remembered seeing Al purchase.

'Well look what the snake dragged in' Clarissa said teasingly as Lily approached,' where'd you disappear off to this morning then?'

'Sorry for leaving you at breakfast, but I had to get some air.' Lily apologized.

Fay looked up at this point having finished her page and scrutinized Lily's face, 'How do you feel now?' she inquired gently.

'Better than I did at breakfast, that's for sure!'

Clarissa having finished painting Fay's legs motioned for Fay to move her legs so Lily could have some room on the sofa to sit as well.

'So Lily Potter, what do your friends outside of your family call you?' Clarissa asked her

'Umm, friends… well I actually don't have any friends who I'm not related to by blood or by closeness of family.' Lily admitted quietly.

Fay and Clarissa look slightly surprised at Lily's words.

'You mean you've never had a friend outside of your family?' Clarissa asked in horror,

'Sadly, no. Which makes this whole process a little more awkward because with my family not speaking to me that also means all of my childhood friends aren't speaking to me either.

Fay looked Lily and said in her soothing voice 'Lily I have no idea how you are feeling right now, but you aren't alone.'

'Yeah, we are going to stick with you through this because quite frankly you're a hell of a lot nicer than any of the other girls in our year.' Clarissa agreed

'Thanks guys.' Lily replied with a small smile.

'So Lil, you alright with Lil by the way? Most people tend to call me Rissa and Fay is just Fay because any nicknames for her are always longer than her actual name so we don't tend to bother with them.' Taking a breath Clarissa went on 'Now introductions are fully complete do you mind telling me why the hell Scorpius Malfoy who is practically the sex god of Slytherin house, arch enemy of your family and most amazing and dreamy person ever hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you walked in?' Clarissa asked Lily with an open smirk on her face at Lily's sudden colouring in her cheeks.

'Ermm, I have no idea…' Lily trailed off. Her voice rose at the end of her answer giving her away though and Clarissa jumped straight in.

'Oh my god. Do you like him?'

'Emm'

'Fay are you listening to this?...Fay…. For goodness sake girl, get your head out of that textbook this is major stuff we are dealing with here!' Clarissa said as she snatched Fay's book away in exasperation. Fay looked up slightly surprised.

'Well were you listening?' Clarissa asked.

'Umm no I tuned out at introductions being fully complete.'

Clarissa sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, 'Typical. Basically Lil here, yes Lily Potter likes Scorpius Malfoy.'

Fay didn't really look very interested at this and just continued looking at Clarissa. Lily took this opportunity to get her side of the story across.

'Okay I do not fancy him!' She said in a hushed whisper. 'He came across me when I was out walking and we had a two minute conversation then went our separate ways.' Lily disliked lying to her new friends but knew she had to have a cover story with at least some basis of truth.

'Righhhht. So you went out for a walk. Came across that hot boy over in the corner of the room and made small talk for two minutes before merrily going on your way…'

'Yep.'

'Are you insane?' Clarissa asked in disbelief 'Lil you don't just turn down opportunities like that! You poor child you have so much to learn.'

'Don't be patronizing Rissa' Fay told her.

'Alright… Alright but please just promise me if you ever have the honour of speaking to him again you won't mess it up and run off to continue a solitary walk!'

'Okay, I promise' Lily agreed. She wondered how Clarissa would react if she knew what had actually happened between the two that morning.

The rest of the weekend passed by without any major family showdowns occurring. Lily's brothers and cousins were still not talking to her but she had got a letter from her parents.

_Dear Lily,_

_Whilst we are slightly surprised at your new House we are still proud of you no matter what. Just remember that you can hang out with your family most of the time anyway so you won't have to spend much time with the Slytherin's except for a few lessons and in the dorms. I'm sure James and Albus would love to have you join them in the evenings to study or hang out so don't worry. Work hard in all your lessons and we will see you soon. _

_Mum and Dad_

Lily had been excited at first to see Seren, her owl flying into the Great Hall on the Sunday morning to deliver her parents reply but after reading the contents of the letter felt disgusted at her parents' position on the matter. The stance of their letter made it seem that they were consoling Lily for her unfortunate position in another house and not to worry because she wouldn't have to see her housemates often as she was welcome with the Gryffindors. Lily thought they were utter hypocrites. Her parents had always taught her that houses shouldn't matter. The war was over and now House rivalries were a thing of the past, house unity and integration amongst the houses was for the present. However they seemed to pity her for ending up in another house. When she read the letter Lily decided she was going to do her best to make as many friends in Slytherin and show her parents she didn't need them or any other Gryffindors to fit in at Hogwarts.

By Monday morning Lily had officially met all of the first years and Aaron had introduced all of his friends. The first year boys had run off fairly soon to make the most of their free day. However Clarissa, Fay and Lily had spent most of Sunday with Aaron and his friends, Nathair or Nate for short, Josh, Henry and of course Scorpius. They had all had a great day with the banter flowing freely. They had all come from pureblood families and everyone knew each other very well but Lily slotted into the group with ease. None of the boys held back from teasing any of the girls, including Lily even after only knowing her for ten minutes!

As far as siblings went Lily thought that Rissa and Aaron got on exceptionally well. They appeared to mind spending time with each other and therefore sharing mutual friends was not an issue at all. By the end of Tuesday as the group of eight sat around the largest table in common room all laughing as they working on their various assignments it was clear that a firm friendship group had been made.

On Wednesday during Potions, Lily had an awkward encounter when it was decided by Professor Slughorn that she would work with Hugo for the lesson. They spent the entire hour in a tense silence only broken by the occasional 'Add the roots in' or 'Only stir it six times clockwise'. Hugo sat as far away from Lily as possible as if he was afraid he would catch something from her. When they got up at the end of the hour Lily was angry. Hugo had been her best friend for eleven years and then all of a sudden he gives her the silent treatment. If he thought he was going to get off without Lily saying anything he clearly never knew her very well in the first place.

As they got out of the classroom Hugo made to dash off back to his common room but Lily began to voice her thoughts.

'What the hell do you think you're playing at Hugo? What the hell happened to it doesn't matter what house we go into, we'll be friends for life. Friends for life my arse, you are being a complete coward at the moment so I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself by allowing you to give me a bloody good reason as to why you've been ignoring me.' Lily fumed. By this point all of the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins had formed two lines facing each other with Lily and Hugo between them.

'Well…' Hugo hesitated before saying, 'You're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor'

'I said a good reason.' Lily said dangerously.

'That is a good reason' Hugo tried to argue.

'No it's bloody well not Hugo and you know it. I can't believe that you would actually turn your back on me because I got put into a different house I mean how low can you get?

'Don't act like it's just me who isn't talking to you' Hugo said in a low voice.

'Oh believe me if Roxanne were here she'd be getting this too except she's in the sick bay.'

'No not just Roxanne though, everyone.'

'The difference is Hugo, Albus and James didn't ask for me, they didn't choose to hang around with me, we were siblings, and we had no choice. Neither did any of my other cousins. You are Roxanne though; we chose to be best friends. We made that decision and now, you're just walking out like a coward.' Lily had started out with a lot of passion but by the end of her speech she felt slightly broken. When Hugo didn't reply Lily carried on. 'Maybe you shouldn't have been Gryffindor after all Hugo because you know what, ever since you joined that house you haven't done one brave thing. You've changed Hugo and not for the good. A brave person would admit defeat and then resolve things. You, well you just don't seem to realize you've done anything wrong. I thought you were different.'

Hugo's eyes were livid by the end of her speech, his face was pale and his hands were shaking slightly like they always used to do when he was angry. 'You know what Lily I don't care about what you think about me, because you mean nothing to me anymore. As far as I'm concerned whatever we had is over, I never want to look or speak to you again. The only thing I can say to you Lily is at least I didn't disappoint my parents, stay the hell out of my life you snake.'

At this Hugo turned and stormed off, the other Gryffindors glaring at Lily then turning to follow him. The Slytherins on the other hand, after receiving a sharp glance from Rissa dispersed rapidly. When Fay put a hand on Lily's shoulder Lily simply shook it off and said 'I need to be alone'

With that Lily Picked up her bag that she had dropped on the floor and walked off in search of the Solitary music room where she knew she would feel safe for a while.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions x**


	5. If you really Care

**If you really Care**

When Lily was seven years old she went through the phase of wanting to know all about dramatic love stories. The kind that makes you wish that would happen to you one day when you hear them. One evening after Lily was supposed to be asleep her father came into check on her. He found her sitting up in bed and looking out of the window.

'Lily what are you still doing up, I thought you were asleep an hour ago?' Harry asked his daughter

Lily turned her head to look at him and said in a small voice, 'Dad, can you tell me a story please?'

Harry had never been able to not oblige to his daughters request, she was a true Daddy's girl and Harry had been wrapped around her little finger straight away.

'Alright sweetie, but then you need to get some sleep.'

Harry came and sat down on Lily's bed and Lily curled up next to him waiting for him to begin.

'Once upon a time there lived a small muggle girl. She lived with her parents and sister in a small town in the countryside. The girl didn't have very many friends as many of the girls at school disliked her because she was far more pretty and clever than any of the others. The girl was best friends with a boy who lived in the same area. One day the boy told the little girl that the reason she could make strange things happen was because she was a witch. The reason he could tell was because he was just like her, he was a wizard.

The two best friends were so excited to be going to Hogwarts, a school where they would learn lots of magic. However upon their arrival they were sorted into different houses. The girl became a Gryffindor student and the boy a Slytherin. The two decided that this wouldn't matter because they were still best friends. The girl was admired by all the boys in her year group, but she didn't even realise how beautiful she was.

During their time at school the boy became friends with some other boys in his house and he began to practice a very dark form of magic. The girl disapproved of his friends but still stuck by him. She would constantly stick up for her friend when the boys in her house began to pick on him. However one day the boy made a remark about the girl's background, the girl never forgave him for it. It was a remark made in the spur of the moment, it was unlikely he truly felt those things but words can't always be taken back.

After their final year at Hogwarts the girl went on and married a boy who used to tease her old best friend and they had a son together. The boy and girl never became friends again she had moved on. The boy went off and became a supporter of a very dark wizard.

The boy found out a plan that the girl was going to be killed; he went and begged the dark wizard to let the girl go. The girl however refused to leave her sons side and so she died anyway. It was her love for her son that saved her child.

The boy was devastated at the loss of someone he had truly cared for. He began a kind of double agent, fooling the evil wizard into thinking he was on their side when really he was working for the good side. When the child of the girl came to Hogwarts the boy was the potions teacher at Hogwarts. He resented the child because he was a replica of his father, a person who had tormented the teacher. Though the boy never realised it until the end, the teacher always did his best to keep him safe. He protected and helped him from a far ensuring the boys survival.'

'Why did he do it?'

'Because the teacher had loved the boy's mother all that time. It's called unrequited love, a love that isn't returned by both people. The boy loved the girl the entire time so after her death he did his best to keep the only thing left of her alive.'

'Who were they?'

'The little boy was me. The girl was Lily Potter, my mother and the woman you are named after. The boy was Severus Snape, the man who saved my life countless times before it was too late for me to realise what he had done and repay him for it. This is a story of true love because even though Lily had stopped caring about Severus though he was slightly bitter he never stopped caring for her.'

'Wow, so that's what it's all about.'

'If you really care about someone, you will never stop caring about them no matter what the situation is.'

Lily sat on the floor with her back against the wall in the music room. She had found herself remembering the bedtime story her father had told her several years ago and had come to a rather sad conclusion. If houses hadn't mattered to Lily and Severus then why should two wars later houses matter to Lily and her family? If her family had really cared for her, then they would have overlooked the situation and carried on. They wouldn't have acted like she'd committed a horrible crime.

Footsteps coming into the nearly silent room pulled Lily from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Scorpius closing the door behind him. He turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes making Lily feel slightly nervous before he started walking towards her. Without a word he sat down right next to her. He stretched his legs out and his side was in full contact with hers from the shoulder right down her feet. Lily licked her lips as she felt herself blush lightly at the proximity they sat in. The room was quiet except for the sound of their steady breaths.

After several minutes of silence Lily turned her head to look at him, 'Well?'

'Well what?' Scorpius asked in confusion turning his head to look at her inn return.

'Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to sit there?' Lily asked in slight frustration.

'Well I was waiting for you to talk really.'

Lily sighed, 'what do you want to know?'

'What do you want to tell me?' Scorpius countered.

Lily thought about it for a moment before reeling off everything that had happened, the letter her parents sent, her potions lesson and the fight with Hugo. When she had told him everything she suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had stood up when she had begun and had been pacing the room as she talked. Whilst she moved Scorpius remained on the floor his eyes following her movements.

Scorpius said nothing in reply to what she had said instead he stood up quietly and walked towards her. He pulled Lily into a tight hug wrapping one arm around her waist and the other came to rest near the top of her back. He brought her flush against his body and held her. When he felt Lily relax into his hug he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, 'you don't need to hold it together around me. Just let it go.'

At his reassurance Lily buried her head into the crook of his neck and let the tears she had been holding in out. As they rolled down her face Scorpius brought a hand up to her hair and ran it through her hair and began to trace patterns on her back. Lily felt so safe standing in his arms and honestly felt like he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. When she had cried all the tears she was willing to give up for this she pulled back from his hug. Scorpius released how tight he was holding her but still kept his arm wrapped around her waist. He brought his other hand up and gently wiped the tears from her face before smiling at her and saying, 'there, you're all better now.'

In a small voice Lily looked up and said, 'thanks Scorpius.' with a genuine smile.

In a hushed low voice Scorpius looked at Lily and said, 'anytime Lil. I'm here whenever you need me, no matter what it's about.'

Despite having only known him for a few short days Lily felt that she could trust him.

When Scorpius glanced at his watch he saw that it was time for dinner to begin. He knew that if Lily didn't show up to dinner then the Gryffindor's would take that as a victory. In a joking voice he said to Lily, 'Come on precious, let's get some food into you, we can't have you wasting away on us. We'd be ever so sad if you went that way.'

Scorpius picked up both of their bags and then together they walked towards the Great Hall ready to face whatever would come next.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I won't be posting for a few days but I will be back soon! Please let me know what you thought x**


	6. Two Tables Difference

**Two Tables Difference**

When Scorpius and Lily reached the Great Hall the room fell silent. The few teachers in the room also looked up, curious to see what the cause for the sudden stillness in the room was. Scorpius glanced at Lily and he could see her clenching her jaw as she looked around the room. In the time that they had been in the small music room, word had spread around Hogwarts of the fight between the cousins. Fights had always happened between the houses so in that sense it was nothing new. However, fights like this, not so much. People couldn't believe that the two cousins had turned on each other so quickly. The kind of bond that Hugo and Lily had shared shouldn't have broken over a quarrel such as this.

As Lily began to move towards the Slytherin table with Scorpius following closely behind her, she could feel the eyes following her. From the corner of her eye she noticed James starting to stand despite the rest of her cousins' attempts to pull him down to the bench again. He was tall and stood out in the hall without having to stand on a bench. He stood with his hands clenched by his sides glaring at Lily. In a cold loud voice James began to speak, 'What the hell do you think you're playing at?'

Lily knew that he was speaking to her yet kept on walking. James realising she was ignoring him tried again to get her attention. 'I said, what the hell do you think you're playing at, Lily Luna Potter?' At the mention of her full name Lily turned to face him and stood very still. She stared back at him and in a strong voice said, 'I'm not playing at anything James Sirius Potter.'

'Like hell you're not. You were a complete bitch to Hugo today; you had no right to say any of those things to him.'

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing, 'Excuse me?'

'You had no reason to say those things, you started a fight just for the sake of it and that is unacceptable, I'm not going to let you mess with anyone in my house, especially not my cousin.'

At his words Lily became angry. 'No reason? What planet have you been living on these past few days? You all stopped speaking to me! You just ignored me as soon as I sat down on that table. Two tables difference and that's all it takes for you to block someone out. Do you not realise how shallow that is James? I had every right to say those things to Hugo, everything I said to him was the truth. It's not my problem if he can't handle it. '

'This had nothing to do with handling the truth, Hugo is not a coward!' James yelled. Hugo was staring at the table refusing to catch Lily's eye.

'Yes he is! You are all cowards, every single one of you. You are all living under this impression that since our parents didn't get on with Slytherins you can't either. For Merlin's sake guys can you not see that this is pathetic? You can't even make your own choices about who you want to be friends with!'

'You have no idea what you are talking about.' James said in a dangerous tone.

'Yes I do!' Lily yelled. 'You iced me out because I now wear green instead of red. I haven't changed as a person at all, that's the sad thing. I am the same person as who I was one week ago, but you just don't see that. None of you do. Or if you do, you're not brave enough to admit it. You call yourselves Gryffindors, the brave ones but you're all just pathetic. You disgust me. '

'You know what Lily, you disgust me. I mean for Merlin's sake you hang around with a Malfoy now. I mean what the hell is wrong with you. You've heard Dad talk about the war and now you just go and befriend the son of Dads school time rival? You have no idea who he is and now you just go prancing around the school with him and the rest of the snakes like nothing is wrong! You don't even see how much of a fool you're acting like now.'

'I don't give a dam about who Dad disliked at school. Scorpius is not his father. I am not Dad! Tell me when the hell did Dad tell us to dislike Slytherins?'

James answered quickly, 'he didn't have to tell us! It should have been implied through everything he told us about what he went through! You know, you say you haven't changed yet the sister I knew last week would never have said those things.'

Lily paused for a moment before replying in a cold tone to match her brothers, 'Well I guess you really didn't know me that well. I'm a Slytherin at heart so maybe if you had known me better, we wouldn't be in this situation now.'

At this James said a cutting remark 'Well I guess that's a good thing, I can't imagine spending time with a dark witch would be a good thing.' Lily turned her face to look at James and she could see the venom in her eyes. 'Who knows maybe you would've put my under the imperius curse by accident, Slytherin at heart and all that.'

Lily couldn't believe that her own brother would say that she was capable of using an unforgiveable just because she was in Slytherin. In the still room Lily's voice carried clearly, 'Not every Slytherin is evil just like not every Gryffindor is good. You're proof for this one James.'

'How dare you say that to your own brother?' Albus said getting to his feet next to James.

'I dare because it's true. You're no better than him Albus, you ignored me as well so whatever I said to him, yeah – that applies to you too.'

'If Mum and Dad could hear what you are saying they would be so ashamed of you.' Albus told Lily.

'What, you don't think they'd be ashamed of you turning your back on your little sister?'

'No, I think they'd side with us here. Not even having a daughter in Slytherin could change their minds about that house; you're a disappointment and an embarrassment to them.' James said glaring at Lily.

'You're dumber than I thought if you think Mum and Dad won't accept me. Well, we'll see about this when we get home.' Lily said trying to stop the hurt from sounding in her voice. She knew that what the boys were saying could be true. All she could do was hope that they tolerated her at best.

'If we let you come home snake.' James said in a dangerous tone.

'You can't stop me from coming home James.' Lily said in a tired voice.

Albus and James exchanged glances before James spoke again, 'I will not share a house with a snake.'

Without another word Lily turned and finally sat down at the Slytherin table. The atmosphere in the room was tense but slowly people began to pick up their old conversations or gossip about what had just been said. The Slytherin table remained fairly quiet, everyone looking towards Lily to see how she was holding up. Henry broke the silence in Lily's group eventually,

'Lil, you know, your brother is a dick. Like I know I never got on with him before, but I never realised how much of a prick he really is.'

Lily laughed quietly, 'Honestly, I guess I was just as blind as you.'

'Does he really think that your parents will just turn their back as well?' Henry asked Lily as she began to butter a piece of bread on her plate. Lily thought for a moment and after taking a bite said, 'He might be right.'

Scorpius in an attempt to comfort her said in a quiet voice 'they won't do that Lily, don't worry.'

At Lily's still uncertain face Henry joined in again, 'Lil, you Dad is Harry Potter. He isn't going to disown you; he's like the best guy around.'

'That's the thing, he's Harry Potter, enemy of Slytherin. He would have every reason to.'

There was an awkward pause for a moment; no one seemed to know what to say to console her. At this point, Fay spoke up, 'Lily, your Dad put a lot of Slytherins in Askaban years ago. He was the enemy of many Slytherins, but that was a long time ago. Attitudes changed after the war, your Dad won't hate you, you just need to stay strong and everything will get better.'

Lily thought this through and then looking at her plate in a small voice said, 'but what if it doesn't Fay? What if my family all turn against me? You heard James, I'm a disappointment to them. What if they throw me out?'

Scorpius put a gentle hand on her shoulder causing Lily to look at him. 'Even if all that happens, we'll still be here for you. You are not a disappointment. The hat placed you where you were meant to be, if they can't accept you for who you really are then your family don't deserve the honour of your company.'

Lily seemed to accept this and the meal continued, though she stayed fairly quiet throughout.

Aaron spoke up near the end of the meal, 'Hey Lil, you know what would really piss your brothers off?'

Lily looked up curiously from her plate, 'What?'

With a grin Aaron replied, 'If you made the quidditch team and then we went and annihilated them in the match against Gryffindor.'

'I thought you were joking when you said that before, but now I'm all up for it.'

Lily said with a grin.

Everyone laughed and Aaron and Scorpius who had been sat on either side of her proceeded to reach under her arms and lift her up from her place on the bench. With a smirk Scorpius said, let's go then Potter, trails start in 10 minutes!'

'Ladies get your butts up in the air before I make you do 15 laps!' Luke the tall six year boy bellowed. Lily was the only girl daring to try out for a position on the Slytherin team this year; in fact Lily was the only girl who had tried out in a long time for the time. Scorpius had laughed so much when he had seen the captains face when Lily walked onto the pitch in shorts and a long sleeved top beside Aaron and Scorpius. He agreed to let Lily try out when Aaron, someone who never joked when it came to Quidditch assured him it was a serious try out. Fay and Rissa were sitting up in the stands along with Nate, Josh and Henry waiting to cheer on Aaron, Scorpius and Lily.

There weren't very many people trying out for the team. Most of the house seemed pretty aware that six members of the team from last year had stayed on so their positions were almost guaranteed. Scorpius and Aaron played Chasers on the team with their trio being complete with fourth year boy Toby. Luke was the keeper and fifth year boys Alex and Callum were the beaters. The seeker position had been left open and there were four people going up for the spot including Lily.

Seeker trials had been left for last. By this point all the boys from last year's team had defended their places on the team. They all stood by the sideline waiting to see who would win the final place.

Luke walked up to the seekers and told them how the trials would take place. 'Alright, listen up, I'm going to split you into pairs, release the snitch and it's a competition for who is first to catch the snitch out of each pair, in the final match, it's winner versus winner, got it?'

They all nodded in agreement. Lily was up against a fifth year boy who was easily twice her size. When Luke released the snitch she knew she had to get in fast and use her size to her advantage. It took Lily 45 seconds before she caught the snitch. In the other match the second year boy won the snitch after 15 minutes of searching.

When the snitch was released the final time Lily flew high and took up a spot in line with the halfway line. She began to swivel her head and search for the snitch. She saw a flash of gold near the ground and began a fast nose dive catching the snitch a metre before the ground. She pulled up sharply and then slowly levelled her broom out before coming to a halt back next to Luke.

Luke called everyone over and in a loud voice said, 'Well I think it's clear that Lily just killed all of you boys for the seeker spot. So get off my pitch for now and practice and maybe I'll see you again next year.'

There were some grumbles from the three boys about a girl making the team instead but Luke said sharply,' she beat you fairly; it's not my fault if a girl can outfly you. Spend less time complaining and more time becoming a better flyer.' He turned to Lily as the miserable boys trekked off the field,' well that was impressive.'

Lily blushed slightly at the compliment s Luke continued, 'So training will be four times a week for two hours. We take quidditch here seriously and if you want to get back at your brothers, I'm sure you will too. Now go get showered while I talk to the rest of the boys and I'll see you for practice tomorrow evening after dinner.'

Lily with a wave to the rest of the team grabbed her broom and began to walk up to the changing rooms. To her dismay they were communal. She sighed and thought to herself this could be interesting! She hoped the boys wouldn't make things too awkward with her being the only girl on the team.

Little did Lily know that whilst she was in the changing room Luke was talking to the other boys about her. 'Okay listen up lads, we have a first year girl on our team and you need to respect her. She is eleven years old and is still extremely innocent; I will not stand for any disrespectful behavior towards her because of her age or gender. I will also not have any of you corrupting her. It is our duty to look after her; she is the key to winning this year. You either get behind her or you get the hell off the team – got it?'

The boys all nodded. Luke continued 'When you strut around that changing room, Aaron I'm talking to you when I say strut, I expect underwear on as a minimum and Merlin knows we don't want to terrify her. You will also give her all the privacy she wants and I expect of you. Any disregard for what I have said and I swear I will make your life hell.'

The boys all grinned knowing Luke would follow through with whatever he had said if they did anything to Lily. As they started to walk off the pitch Luke said 'Someone knock and make sure she isn't changing before you all storm in and terrify her!'

As they reached the changing room, the Gryffindors were heading out for their trials. In a loud voice Luke yelled over, 'Oi Potter, we've got your sister now so you better watch it.' James knowing how skilled a seeker his sister was began to clench his jaw just as Lily had done in the Great Hall. Scorpius couldn't help but laugh quickly at the sibling's similarities in physical mannerisms yet how far apart they were in their ways of thinking.

* * *

**Hope you're still enjoying the story, let me know what you think. Every review helps x**


	7. Only You

**Only You**

With none of Lily's cousins or siblings speaking to her except for in their fights in the hallways Slytherin House had all accepted Lily as own of their own. Everyone had gotten over their early pretences about her as they got to know her and by the end of September Lily was one of the most popular girls in the House. There were one or two older girls who just outranked her in popularity wise but that was after gaining votes for being notorious for sleeping around with the boys. Lily had got there by just being a nice person.

Lily was top of all her classes and with her the valued seeker place under her belt there were many people envious of Lily. However Lily was a fairly modest girl, she didn't boast her successes to others and took no pride in making others feel bad if she was better at something. Instead Lily helped people with their studies and tried her best to not show off.

Although Lily loved her classes and quidditch practices she found herself constantly looking forward to any time she could spend in the small music room with Scorpius. Lily didn't know why but every time she was around him she felt happy but a little nervous. She wasn't scared of him but being around him made her feel on edge. She relished every minute they were around each other.

The last Friday night in October found Lily and Scorpius in the music room. Fay and Rissa had gone for an early night as they had both been feeling slightly ill that day. The boys in Scorpius's year were all in the common room trying to catch up on all their homework which they had neglected that week. Lily was fairly certain she wouldn't be seeing much of them this weekend!

Scorpius unlike his friends had actually remained on top of his work these past few weeks so had a free night off as did Lily. Practice for Quidditch had been cancelled due to the gale force winds which Luke had deemed unsafe to play in so close to a match. His words to the team were 'we can't risk Lily being blown into the Whomping Willow in a gust of wind now can we.' They all knew lily was a strong flyer but regardless of this her physical build and weight wouldn't do much to ground her whilst she was flying.

Scorpius had been teaching Lily how to play some more simple songs on the piano. They were sitting next to each other on the small piano stool as he corrected her when she hit a wrong note or got stuck. He couldn't help but think that she was becoming rather good at the instrument. She certainly picked it up a lot faster than he had done when he had started learning. He was interrupted from his thoughts by noticing that Lily had stopped playing and was staring intently at him.

'What's up Lil' he asked her.

'Will you sing something for me?' She asked pulling her most persuasive face.

'No.' Scorpius replied sharply. Lily recoiled slightly at his tone and he felt bad instantly, he hadn't meant for his words to come across so harshly. 'I'm sorry Lil I didn't mean to be so rude; I just don't want to sing.'

Lily was pouting slightly her brow wrinkled delicately and it made Scorpius smile softly, 'you know, you're kinda cute when you pull that face.'

Lily blushed slightly before asking innocently 'What face'

'The one you pull when you don't get your way. You crinkle your face up and then proceed to test people's wills by pouting those pretty little lips of yours into an unforgiving position. Sadly it won't work on me' He grinned at her as she deepened her pout. 'So stop screwing up your gorgeous face as it won't get you anywhere.'

'Lily stopped pouting quickly and looked at him closely, 'you think my face is gorgeous?'

Scorpius didn't know how to answer her pausing for a moment before saying, 'Lily anyone with eyes can see your face is gorgeous. I mean Lil, you're beautiful you know that right?'

Lily was blushing properly by this point and looking down at the piano to try and hide this. She didn't answer Scorpius's question because she honestly didn't think she was beautiful. Beautiful was her cousins Victoire or Dominique. Beautiful was her mother or her Aunt Fleur. Beautiful was the models in the teen witch magazines she bought. Beautiful in Lily's mind was not her.

When Lily didn't reply Scorpius continued to look at her waiting for her to answer him. When he realised she wasn't going to her said in a quiet but authoritative voice, 'Lily look at me.' At the change in his tone Lily looked up straight away. He was staring straight into her eyes and Lily couldn't help but notice how serious he looked as he stared at her. 'Why won't you admit that you're beautiful?'

Lily said calmly, 'Scorpius I know I'm not beautiful or hot or sexy or even pretty. There's no point in pretending otherwise.'

Scorpius stood up suddenly his eyes flashing as he pushed the stool back whilst Lily still sat on it. She turned on the stool to look at him as he ran his hand through his hair in disbelief. 'Lil how can you not see what everyone else can see?'

'What do you mean?' Lily asked, she was confused now.

'Apart from the boys you are related to there are very few boys who would admit to not having a crush on you. Almost every boy in this castle wants to date you!'

In a cold voice Lily interrupted him, 'Scorpius I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me.'

'I'm not lying to you. I am telling you the truth!'

'Scorpius I can't even get a date to the Halloween dance! If almost every boy in the castle wanted to date me why am I going solo, tell me?'

'Lil, just because you don't have a date doesn't mean that people don't want to go with you. They just don't think they are worthy of you. They think that you would turn them down.'

Lily was really confused now. 'Why do they think I would turn them down?'

'Are you really asking me that?' When Lily nodded Scorpius continued. 'Lil you may not realise this, but you are somewhat of an idol. You are famous because of your parents, I mean for goodness sake Lil you are Harry Potter's only daughter. You are his little princess. On top of this you are ridiculously smart, you are the first girl on the Slytherin Quidditch team in Merlin knows how long. You are actually nice to people. You stand up for what you believe is right and you put James in his proper place several times, something people have dreamed of doing for years. Then there is the fact that you are gorgeous Lily. For some reason which I can't quite understand you don't seem to realise that you are stunning. You don't have to dress provocatively to make boys attracted to you because your charm and natural beauty does it for you.' He paused and slowed down a little but remained staring at Lily his eyes full of passion. 'So there are all these boys in the castle dreaming of taking you to the dance but they won't ask you because they don't think in a million years you would say yes.'

Lily had tears shimmering in her eyes by the time he had finished. The way he had said everything had made her actually start to believe what he was saying. She swallowed and took a deep breath but remained looking at him. When Scorpius noticed the tears that she was refusing to let fall down her face he walked the two steps towards her and taking her hand pulled her into a hug. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck whilst he rested his hand on her lower back. Lily rested her head onto his chest but he withdrew a hand and lifted her chin gently so she was looking up at his face.

'I just want you to realise how special you are Lily. It's okay to be modest about things but you need to know that you are incredible. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise okay?'

'I won't' He let his hand go back to her waist and she put her arms around his back as he tightened his hold on her. He could feel her breathing deeply as she relaxed fully into him. They stayed like that for several minutes before Scorpius pulled away. Lily felt slightly disappointed as she had felt comfortable in his arms. Scorpius pulled out his wand and transfigured the piano stool into a large comfy sofa. He went and sat down on it and then extended his hand to Lily to get her to come and sit with him. Lily smiled at him and went and sat next to him on the sofa. Lily suddenly felt slightly awkward. She wanted to be in a more comfortable position than sitting upright on the sofa but the chair wasn't big enough for her to just stretch out at the other end. She would need Scorpius to move as well.

Scorpius had been watching her as she shifted in the seat; he grinned and said 'oh get up already Lil.'

She looked at him as she stood up waiting to see what he would do. He kicked his shoes off and stretched out of the sofa. His top half was slightly propped up against the arm of the chair and he looked at Lily expectantly. Lily looked at him on the sofa and had no idea what to do. She didn't know how to sit on it without making him uncomfortable or feel awkward. She let her gaze drift back to his face and bit her lip as she tried to convey what she was thinking without saying it out loud. Lily couldn't face admitting it out loud knowing she would sound stupid. Scorpius smirked at her as he said 'Oh Lil, you're so cute sometimes.'

In an indignant tone Lily replied, 'How am I cute?'

'Take your shoes off.' Scorpius said as he stood up and walked over to her. Grabbing her hand he walked back to the sofa whilst saying, 'you're cute because you are still so innocent for someone so feisty sometimes.'

'What do you mean?'

Scorpius stopped and said, 'you got embarrassed I'm assuming because you didn't know where to sit on the sofa, correct.' Lily nodded feeling her face heat up slightly. 'You didn't know how to sit in terms of my position without feeling awkward.' Lily nodded again. 'You don't mind touching me in a hug because I instigated it so you know I'm comfortable with it. But here, you didn't know what I wanted so you got embarrassed. That's how you are cute because you still want reassurance.' He paused again and Lily looked up, 'And that's okay with me princess so stop stressing.' Lily let out a deep breath.

He pulled her into a tight hug and then flopped back onto the sofa bringing Lily with her. He shifted underneath her to make himself more comfortable moving his legs to she rested in between them and sitting a little more up right so she would be more comfortable. Lily's head rested on her chest and she brought her own arms up one resting on his arm and the other on his side. Scorpius wrapped one arm around the bottom of her back and let his other hand play with her hair. After a few minutes Lily yawned softly and Scorpius in a quiet voice said, 'I'll wake you in a bit just get some sleep for now.'

In a sleepy voice Lily said, 'Scorpius, can you sing for me?'

He considered it again. It hadn't been long since she had asked him earlier on by the piano but as he looked at her small frame against him he couldn't help but say 'Sure precious.'

In a quiet voice he began to sing the song his mother had sung for him when he was very little. His mother had been very ill when he was young and he had never known if he would wake in the morning to see her again.

_Close your eyes_

_Rest your head_

_The sun will rise_

_You've nothing to dread_

_I'll stay right here _

_So sleep my dear _

_As I sing for you tonight_

_It could be my last ever goodbye _

_But know I love you _

_And the stars will guide you_

_If this is my last lullaby_

_I'm glad it was for you_

Lily was almost asleep by the time he started singing but at the sound of his voice she had forced herself to stay awake. She could feel the vibrations running through her as he sang each note quietly and it made her shiver. His voice was incredible yet as he was singing she could actually feel the emotion behind his words. She knew he was singing about someone he really cared for. When he finished Lily asked, 'Who were you thinking about?'

Scorpius had thought had thought she was asleep so was slightly startled when she spoke. 'I was just singing the song my mother used to sing to me when I was younger.'

In a soft voice Lily replied, 'It's a beautiful song, but that's not what I asked. Who were you thinking about?' Lily's head was still resting on his chest so she wasn't looking at him. He swallowed and didn't answer her. Lily had assumed he was thinking of what to say but in the pause she felt her eyelids becoming really heavy. Scorpius after a minute felt her breathing even out and her head get heavier as she fell asleep. In a very quiet voice he said 'You Lil, only you.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Leave me a comment even if it's only one sentence I'd like to know what you think. If you hate it,tell me. If you love it, tell me! Whatever you think just let me know as I am a first time writer so I want to know what works and what doesn't x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Scorpius POV**

Scorpius was lying there holding Lily as she slept. He couldn't believe that she had got him to sing, and it actually didn't take much persuading in her behalf. In the back of his mind he knew there were feelings for Lily. He knew that if he thought about it, it probably wasn't too far back however he knew that two years was a big age gap. When you are an adult it doesn't really matter if the gap between two people is two years. However, as children it was very big.

Scorpius didn't have the threat of over protective siblings to beat him up if he laid a hand on Lily. Instead he had his own conscious and that was by far enough. Scorpius knew that Lily had a small crush on him. But he knew that was all it was, a small school girl crush. He knew he was probably the first boy she wasn't related to that had paid her any attention so Lily having a crush on him was only natural.

Scorpius thought back to what he had said when he was telling Lily about how incredible she was. Part of him said that because he truly believed it but the other part of him spoke the truth of others. He knew he had exaggerated slightly when he was talking to her earlier. Not every boy in the castle wanted to date her, especially not the seventh years. However they would not deny that they thought she was beautiful. As he looked down at Lily he saw a small girl who looked so peaceful yet he knew that when she was awake she was the opposite. Scorpius knew that for now all Lily needed was for him to be there for her as a friend. He knew she wasn't ready for a relationship, hell Lily probably didn't think about boys in anyway except for the fact that she got slightly nervous around him. Lily had the kind of crush on him that young girls get over celebrities, they think they are wonderful but they know nothing will come from it. The more Scorpius thought about it he realised that he didn't have a crush on Lily, he didn't fancy her. What he felt for her was more protective than that. He wanted to make up for the shoddy brothers and cousins that she had ended up with. He wanted to be there to pick her up when she felt down as he had done earlier and let her feel safe as she did now. He cared about her but for now he wasn't ready to take that any further. A friend was what Lily needed and a friend was all Scorpius was prepared to be for now.

* * *

**Just a quick update here in response to a review I got. I think this will take the story on a better and more realistic path for right now so thank you for giving me your opinion. Let me know what you think x**


	9. Giggles and Twirls can't fix everything

**Giggles and Twirls can't fix everything**

It was the morning of the Halloween dance. Fay and Rissa both had dates with some boys in their year. Rissa was going with Max; the boy she had being eyeing up for a few weeks but Lily knew nothing would come of it because Rissa changed her mind about who she liked every other week. Lily didn't understand how Rissa could suddenly be so attracted to a new boy that quickly but she just went along with it. It seemed to make Rissa happy so Lily couldn't really complain. Fay on the other hand had a date with Corey, a sweet boy who matched Fay in her personality. Though he was sometimes reserved in groups he was confident enough to bring Fay out of her shell in large groups. Lily thought Corey was a good choice for a date and she wondered if he would hang out with Lily and her friends some more another time so Lily could get to know him more.

Lessons had been cancelled after lunch so that everyone had enough time to get ready for the dance. The teachers had realised that nothing would have been achieved if the lessons remained on as the students would all be too distracted. After lunch Lily was walking back to the common room with Fay and Rissa and was listening to her friends jabber about how they would do their hair and what colour eye shadow they would wear. Lily rolled her eyes, she had never really been one for makeup but Fay had convinced her to let Rissa do her makeup claiming, 'she is a wiz at makeup trust me.'

When they walked through the door of the common room the girls were called over my Henry and Aaron. 'Oi, Girls over here!' They all smiled and the three girls wandered over to the far side of the common room. Lily flopped down onto the sofa between Henry and Scorpius and was completely happy to stay there until six and just catch up on some rest. Apparently much to Lily's disgust Rissa had different plans.

'Well as much as we would love to stay and chat we have to go now. Come on Lil,'

Lily looked confused, 'where are we going?'

Rissa rolled her eyes, 'upstairs to get ready obviously.'

'No way, I know you are going to do my makeup and hair but there is nothing you could do that would possibly take five hours to do!' Rissa frowned at Lily so she continued, 'I just need to chill for a little bit, I'll be up in an hour okay?'

Fay glanced at Rissa before speaking to Lily, 'Yeah that's fine Lil, just come up when you're ready and me and Rissa can start getting ready while your down here so we won't have to fight over the bathroom kay?' Lily smiled gratefully at Fay before her two friends walked up the girls steps to begin getting ready.

Lily turned back to the boys, she glanced at Aaron as she said, 'I have no idea what your sister is going to do to me, should I be scared?'

Aaron laughed, 'you should be very scared Lil. When we were younger she used to make me play dress up with her and it was horrible.'

Scorpius and Nate burst out laughing and Josh stared at Aaron in shock, 'I cannot believe you used to play dress up!'

Aaron shrugged and chuckled, 'Dude, have you ever been on the receiving end of my sister's pout and pupyy dog eyes? It is impossible to resist her when she does that. There are many things I've done that I'm not proud of because of her. I spent two weeks wearing some fairy wings and glitter so she could be a fairy princess and I could be her fairy prince or something like that.'

They all laughed but they knew he spoke the truth, it was impossible to resist Rissa when she gave you puppy dog eyes. Lily found her throat feeling slightly tight at the mention of Aaron playing games with Rissa as a child. It made her sad because only a few years ago Al and James had done the same for her.

When they were young they were very close for siblings. James and Albus got on as well as brothers could do but they had both worshipped Lily. They were prepared to do anything for her as long as it made her happy. James had spent a month in a tutu whilst Albus had piggy backed Lily everywhere she went for an entire week because it made her giggle every time. When her brothers had gone off to Hogwarts Lily had worried that they would forget about her. She was wrong. Her brothers had sent her an owl at least once a week, they wrote to her more than their own parents. They had told her their secrets, about their pranks, quidditch, hidden rooms. They had written openly about how much they had missed her and how they couldn't wait for the holidays because that would mean they could see her again. Behind her brother's manly exteriors and tough guy attitudes they were both suckers when it came to Lily. They would stop at nothing to keep Lily happy and safe.

She couldn't believe that they had changed so much. She would never have thought ending up in a different house would have destroyed the relationships she had with her brothers.

Lily had been spaced out for a few minutes but the boys noticing the glazed over look in her eyes decided to leave her to her own thoughts until she was ready to return to the conversation. When she re-joined their discussion to a passer-by they would think she was fine. But to Lily's friends they still observed a slightly distant look in her eyes. By the end of the hour she had returned to her normal self and was back to moaning about the woes of being a girl and having to dress up.

Scorpius poked Lily before saying, 'Lil quit your whining. We have to dress up as well and you know that these next few hours will all have been worth it when you are standing at the top of the stairs feeling like a princess.'

Knowing he was right Lily sighed and said her goodbyes as she started to walk towards the girls stairs. She called over the shoulder to the boys, 'If I'm not back in four hours send a search party!'

Lily stood at the top of the stairs and thought back to Scorpius' words. He had been right although the last few hours had been ever so slightly painful. She hadn't ben able sit still when Rissa was trying to do her makeup so the mascara wand had been poked into her eye three times. Yet she stood there in her Green dress and knew she looked pretty.

Her dress came to the middle of her thigh and it was gathered at the waist. It was made of a light fabric that flowed out from the waist down. The top of the dress had small silver stones on it that twinkled when the light fell on them. She had ordered the dress from one of the magazines that had been lying around in the common room because she hadn't brought any fancy dresses with her to school and the things in her wardrobe at home would have made her look very young compared to everyone else.

Fay was wearing a light blue dress that had thin spaghetti strap and went down to her knee. Rissa wore a dark red dress that was long but had a slash up the side so she could still move freely. The three walked down the stairs and felt like a million galleons. The third year boys were lounging on the sofas wearing their robes and the girls couldn't help but giggle. They looked handsome but it was so peculiar to see them looking so neat yet flopped out so casually on the common room sofas.

Aaron wolf whistled at the girls making Lily blush. The other boys stood up and began chatting with the girls as they all waited for their respective dates. Scorpius and Aaron stood either side of Lily and began teasing her that they ahd been right all along. Whilst Lily hated boosting their egos she couldn't help but admit that they had been correct and she felt great.

Scorpius and Aaron didn't have dates either, so the three had decided to head down to the dance together and then see how things went from there.

The Great Hall had been lit up with candles and there were pumpkins everywhere you looked. They ate a huge feast at their normal tables before Professor McGonagall got everyone to stand up behind the benches. With a wave of her wand all the tables vanished and the room darkened. Coloured lights began to flash and music started to play. Turning her wand to her throat she magnified her voice over the buzz in the Hall and said with a small smile, 'Enjoy everyone.'

Lily had spent the first hour of the dance joking around with her friends whenever they weren't on the dance floor. Aaron and Scorpius had stuck by her side to make sure she wouldn't be left on her own but after Aaron was asked for the fourth time to go and dance with a girl Lily snapped. She turned to Aaron and told him sharply, 'Aaron I will not have you wasting this evening standing beside me whilst you pass up offers to dance with all those girls. Go now.' Aaron shrugged and smirked at her, 'If you insist Lil.' He wandered off in pursuit of one of the girls who had spoken to him earlier.

She looked at Scorpius who had remained silent whilst she spoke to Aaron. 'Scorpius Malfoy, I swear you had better go and ask that pretty blonde to dance before I drag you over there myself.'

Scorpius turned his head to look at her, 'What girl?'

Lily laughed, 'Hmm I don't know perhaps the girl you have been staring at all evening, the Slytherin one who has been returning your stares.'

'Lil I just don't want to dance right now.'

Lily rolled her eyes, 'Scorpius Malfoy you are horrendous at lying so don't bother trying. Now I will hex you into next year if you make her wait any longer so go!'

'I don't want to leave you by yourself though.'

'Scorpius, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself for a while. Now go and dance with that girl!'

Scorpius seemed to war with himself over what to do for a few moments before sighing knowing that Lily would get her way no matter what. He began to walk over to the blonde and Lily retreated to the side of the room smiling as the blonde beamed at Scorpius. She looked so happy to be dancing with him and Lily even saw Scorpius smiling after a few dances. They appeared to be having great time and Lily was really glad that she had made Scorpius go and speak to her. Whilst part of her wished he was dancing with her Lily knew that Scorpius needed to live his own life and not be a part of her crush. Lily knew that it was only a matter of time before she got over Scorpius but in the mean time she wanted him to still have a good time.

Lily mooched around in the Great Hall speaking to some of the people she knew but after another half hour Lily decided to return to the dormitories. She decided that an early night would be more fun than wandering around on her own. She was glad that her friends were having a good time with their dates or dance partners and she thought that if she slipped away now they could continue having a nice time without having to worry about her.

On her way out of the hall she had seen all of her cousins dancing and laughing. It reminded her of when she was younger and they had all dressed up for the New Year's Eve party at her house. This time however the boy's robes fitted and the girls could actually walk in their heels. All the boys wore their dress robes and the girls wore beautiful dresses. She had overheard Roxy telling Hugo that they had gotten Aunt Fleur to help them choose their dresses, no wonder they suited them so well. She wished just for a moment as she watched her male cousins twirl the girls around that things could go back to the way they were. To be able to dance and laugh with her family was what her heart ached for. She imagined running up to the group and grabbing James and starting to dance with him. He would see how much he had missed his little sister. The other would follow his lead and welcome her back with open arms and things would be as they used to be. Lily knew however, some twirling and giggles wouldn't fix everything that had been said and done.

* * *

**Sorry its been a while but exams are coming which means sadly I have to revise. What did you think? It's a bit of a filler chapter but things will begin to get more interesting as the holidays roll around... Thank for reading, please review! x**


End file.
